Waiting
by jayradinc555
Summary: It's been a while since Fiddlestick's birthday party, but something else is going that he has to wait for. It's the real reason Fiddle stands in his chamber like that! (Sorry for bad summary) Sequel to Surprise. I suggest you read that first since there is some information that could be important.


League of Legends

Waiting

Everyone in the League of Legends knew of Fiddlesticks', um, routine. Fiddlesticks would just stand still, waiting for something that nobody knew about. Only Fiddlesticks knew what he was waiting for, but Lulu was determined to find out. Sure, Lulu and Fiddlesticks were best friends after Lulu attended Fiddle's birthday party, but still, they had some secrets that needed to be shared. Maybe it's not so bad, Lulu thought, but then she thought that maybe it was really bad, so she had to find out. Luckily, Fiddlesticks had invited her to wait with him, so Lulu had the perfect chance. "So, all you do is wait?" "Yes. It is a fun time, indeed." "It seems… fun." … "So, how long do you have to wait?" "A couple of hours." "Yaaayyy," That was a yay that sounded like she was faking it out of kindness. She didn't want to make him feel bad, but this was boooooooring. "Who am I kidding? This is amazingly dull. How about we do something to pass the time?" Fiddlesticks finally confessed. "Okay!" They then proceeded to do various activities like playing cards, or "How many Crows?", a game where you guess how many crows it takes to do various tasks. It's more complex than it sounds. Suddenly, the lights went out in the room, and it was pitch black. "Hey!" Lulu exclaimed. "How many crows does it take to change the lights? "I'm guessing 37," Fiddle guessed. "I'll place my luck on 14," Lulu replied. "Feeling lucky, are we?" In the end it took 23 crows to fix the lights, and Lulu won that round and since she won 3 out of 5 rounds, she won. "You, my friend are a natural at this," Fiddlesticks complimented. "I'm a natural born guessatron." Suddenly, a buzz surged through the summoning chamber, indicating that waiting was over. "It's time!" Fiddlesticks exclaimed. He summoned a whole murder of crows that got cake, balloons, streamers, and a big banner that read "Happy Birthday Lulu!" Fiddlesticks was in his Surprise Party skin, and Lulu knew exactly what was going on. "Oh my gosh! I was so caught up with all of this I forgot it was my birthday! Thank you, Fiddlesticks!" "It was my pleasure." Suddenly, a knock at the door signaled other people. "Hello?" multiple voices asked. "Come on in!" Fiddlesticks greeted. Other yordles like Teemo, Tristana, and even Veigar came in, while Fiddlesticks friends he had gained when Lulu spread the word about Fiddle's likability such as Vladimir, Cho'gath, Kog'maw (Who was gobbling up appetizers like the most adorable ADC he is *squee*!), and Miss Fortune. Together they danced all throughout the night (Yes, it was nighttime because parties are best served in the dark.) and had the bash of a lifetime. "This was the best birthday ever!" Lulu exclaimed. Fiddlesticks was joyous as he replied, "Now, where have I heard that before?"

OOOO

A/N:

Okay, guys. This is my second fanfiction I've actually completed, and I just wanna say a few things:

Thank you all for the reviews on Surprise! It was just a silly idea I had in my head and LuluSticks became one of my favorite ships of all time (Like the couple name? I came up with it all by myself)!

2. I have several ideas floating around in my head right now, so be expecting some Kog'Malz (which I actually take as more of a surrogate father relationship than a yaoi relationship), and maybe some more LuluSticks (I should create a whole series about them. Tell me what you think of it).

3. I have a milestone double whammy in the works! It's going to be a multichapter crossover fanfiction! You may not have heard of the second media, and I wouldn't blame you. I didn't hear of it until some guy on the internet made a video that lead me to it. For those of you who do know it, I hope you'll love it! Here are some sneak-peek quotes from it.

"You can't trust anybody in this place, no matter how nice they seem, because everybody has a dark side."

"He started jumping around the room and counted each time he jumped. 'Two sheep! Three sheep!' 'Forty-nine sheep!' '365 Sheep!' It took that long. Working on my prized bombs always gets me worked up."

"'I'm coming son, it's just that my knees are week, and I think I'm catching something. Ah, here you are! My son's been practically signaling the whole word about you!' The dad wasn't much different. He was a mummy, but he had a sword stuck in his head, although he didn't seem to mind that much."

I hope you liked these sneak-peeks! There's going to be much more. One thing I can tell you is that main focus is around Teemo, Tristana, and Ziggs. I tried to capture each characters personality in this, while also showing signs of them changing feelings. Ziggs' parts are going to be the most entertaining of the three yordles, because with Ziggs' zaniness you have a lot to work with. Now I'll move on before I say too much.

I just wanna say this again: Thank you all! I never thought I would be motivated to write more if you guys didn't support me. (Get it? Support? Lulu? Fiddlesticks? Hue)

Well, that's all, so I guess I'll see you on the Fields of Fanfiction!


End file.
